Taken
by Moreanswers24
Summary: She took a deep breath and said 3 words that seemed to make Fabian shatter into a million pieces." They took Nina." All Fabian wanted was to spend time with Nina and her gran, but when someone has taken her he is thrown into a quest to find her, along with the help of Sibuna.Yet does the Secret Society know anything? And how about a certain Osirian? Does he know more than he says?


**A/N: Hi, my name is MoreAnswers 24 and if you are reading this, I want to thank you for choosing to read this story. This being my first fan fiction on this site, I have to admit there will be minor mistakes, but I'll try super duper hard to make sure they don't interfere with the story. If you have any criticism at all, don't be afraid to share. Well now I will finish my boring monologue and we can start. Now presenting, **_**Taken.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis at all. If I did, Season 3 would be SUPER different, none of this Fabian/Mara junk.**

Fabian was nervous to say the least. Here he was in a cab, in America, going to meet his girlfriend's grandmother and spend time with them. Granted he had already met her, but he didn't really consider meeting her once and then later discovering she was the timepiece to a creepy Egyptian mystery, one of the best ways to get to know a person. Especially when this person was the only sort of family to his girlfriend Nina.

Nina; the thought of her instantly swept away the troubles he felt about seeing her Gran for another time. As the driver made a right hand turn, Fabian looked up and noticed the street they were now on was Nina's street. As he looked outside the cab window, he saw the number of the addresses begin to rise higher.

" 7070 Lotus Ave", Fabian murmured to himself." Only a few blocks to go, only a few blocks to go." The driver seemed to notice his nervousness and chuckled loudly before speaking,

" Visiting a girlfriend I suppose? Relax sir, we're almost there."

Fabian smiled at this man's kind words and he looked out his window once more, only to begin to worry of another thing that hadn't struck his mind until now. What if there was another Egyptian mystery? What if they had to do some crazy task or maybe?

" No, Fabian don't think about this, not now," Fabian, thought chastising himself. "It was a normal year this year. No evil spirits deciding between life and death; no secret society searching for eternal youth. Now is no need to go thinking about any thing involving Egypt, Sibuna, The Osirian, or Chosen Ones. You can only think about spending time with- ". Fabian's thoughts were quickly interrupted, with the sudden stop of the cab and the blinding flashes of red and blue fluorescent lights.

Fabian leaned forward and tried to peer out the front window to see what all the lights were about, but he could only see the crowds of people clumping together behind yellow police tape. The driver looked at him and said, with what Fabian thought was a smug sort of voice, " This as far as I can take you, but don't worry the address you're looking for is right about there."

The cab driver pointed towards the crowd of people and Fabian instantly started to panic. "Over th-there? Fabian stuttered. His once self-assuredness over the success of this trip, was now decreasing.

The cab driver nodded and got out silently, now walking towards the trunk. He unlocked it and pulled Fabian's 2 suitcases out of the car. Fabian absentmindedly took the luggage and began to run, forgetting the driver's pay and tip. However all that was on his mind, had nothing to do with drivers and cabs, instead it was the hope that the crowd had nothing to do with 7070 Lotus Ave.

Fabian found himself lost in the crowd and tried to listen to what the others were saying only to hear bits and pieces.

"…Poor girl, taken against her will…"

"…How is her house? I heard it was ransacked…"

"…. Such a sweet girl, never really asked for much…"

"…Her guardian must be crushed…."

Fabian couldn't stand the murmuring and rather impolitely, made his way through the crowd until he reached the front. It was only then did his heart fully drop to his stomach, when he saw that the police were all around the address he had hoped was just near any trouble; 7070 Lotus Ave or better known as Nina's house.

Fabian needed to get in there and he was pretty sure, others would agree with him if they knew who he was. He was Fabian Rutter, Nina's best friend and way more importantly her boyfriend. He looked around for any sign of police who were enforcing the police tape, but to his surprise and somewhat happiness, there was none.

He quickly ducked under the police tape and began making a mad dash for the house, when he was stopped by a loud voice.

" Sir, please make your way back to the police tape," the voice said, turning out to be a police officer.

Fabian's mind began to reel; should he listen to this police officer and listen to what they were saying or should he go inside and see what was going on? Yet he didn't have to think long, because he made his decision. Using his best voice, he managed to stutter out a sentence.

" I-I need to-to s-see N-Nina. I-I'm her b-boyfrie-end and I n-need to know-ow if she's okay,"

He mentally slapping himself once more for his transformation into Stutter Rutter with the police, but it didn't matter whether or not he had speech problems; he needed to know if Nina was okay. The police officer came up to him and then that officer's eyes widened in realization.

" Wait a minute, are you Fabian Rutter? From England?" the police said shakily.

Fabian nodded and before he could say anything else in reply, he found himself being escorted into the house. Fabian's mind began to race as he thought of what was wrong. Yet he had no time to think, because once he stepped foot into the house everything stopped.

The nice, clean, organized house that Nina had told him about was all messed up. Bookshelves and dressers were knocked over, while papers and other things littered the hardwood floor. His eyes quickly tried to find any trace of human life and immediately gazed upon a crying, hysterical woman sitting on the couch. Fabian realized that it was Gran and immediately raced towards her. Gran looked up to see him and uttered a small hello.

Fabian held her hand and Gran began to talk; incoherently of course, but Fabian could still understand,

" Fabian, Fa-Fa-Fabian, the-they t-took, they took her."

Fabian's eyes began to water, but he managed to respond, " Who? Who did they take, Gran?"

Gran closed her eyes and began to sob once more, before finally getting a hold of herself and managing to look Fabian in the eyes.

She took a deep breath and before succumbing to distress said 3 words that seemed to make Fabian shatter into a million pieces.

" They took Nina."

**A/N: So that was the first chapter and hopefully you enjoyed it. Please tell me your honest thoughts and opinions about your story. If it is something like, "this story sucks" or " What kind of foolishness is this". Go ahead and say it. That criticism could help me make it into something not suckish or foolish. I'm not going to hold this story hostage for reviews, so just review. Hope you have a good day. **


End file.
